Fighting Light
by FlorCrest
Summary: Beastboy's back story and all the dirty secrets he kept from his team.
1. Chapter One

The Titans do not belong to me, but Beast Boy's captor, Narc, belongs to me

**A Night with a Mare**

_The facility ruptured the adolescent's purity because the area subjugated his liberty allowing regret to seep into his innocent mentality. Gentle forest green eyes began to fill with tears. The child attempted to recollect a human's tranquility; a petite and fragile emerald green hand ran across the frigid base longing for gentleness. The adolescent pressed his sharp ear against the base; rest would remove his burgeoning starvation. Tears flowed onto the adolescent's emaciated face as the adolescent closed his exhausted eyes. An orange light spilled into the darkness revealing the child and the feces that were in the corner surrounded his withering form. A silhouette of a figure, a male, appeared between the orange and the darkness. A demented and menacing smile crept on the male's face. The male lowered his posture to grasp the child's thick green hair. The male raised the child's head so that the child was peering into the male's ocean colored eyes._

_"You will change, murder, and feed my child" The male's scent of liquor and sex bathed over the child creating a nauseating and suffocating cloud. He lowered the child's head and exited, allowing the darkness to conceal the adolescent's body. _

_The child's eyes opened slowly. Trotting and shivering could be heard by his sensitive ears. The child's stance adjusted to the presence; his body was consumed by hunger and dominance, he embraced the animal's fear. The child could feel a change sweep over his body; he became a predator lurking after his prey. His hands elongated into claws which caused acute pain to nestle in his hands. The sharp pain pressed the boy out of his trance. The child forced his body into a corner desperately trying to force his instincts, hunger, and dominance to calm. The animal, a female horse, squealed as its entrails and urine flowed down its hind legs. The child released a pain filled cry, a cry that was an amalgamation of human and animal. The child collapsed to his knees as the change swept over his fragile form. The child menacingly and powerfully strutted to the mare. A primal panting escaped the child's throat and entered and exited the atmosphere. His canine teeth elongated into daggers and his once innocent eyes narrowed into malice. The mare stood in defense; her robust legs rose and slammed against the cement floor. The mare strategically charged at the burgeoning child. The child grasped the mare by its head. His claws carved into the animal's eyes. Blood coated his hands. The child removed his elongated nails from the mare's eyes, and began to lick. The mare collapsed onto the floor in pain. The child enveloped the mare's throat with his teeth. _

_The mare's squeals ricocheted of the facilities walls and Beast Boy's slumbering mind. Beast Boy shuttered exiting his slumber trembling from the memory. The taste of animal blood resurrected in his system this caused Beast Boy to cringe in disgust. He rolled over to his side as he clenched onto his stomach. Beast Boy's communicator began to sound. His superior's, Robin, voice emerged. Robin informed Beast Boy of the Titan's location, status, and requirement for Beast Boy appearance. Beast Boy did not have time to process and cast the dream from his mind and system. He expeditiously exited the roof of the tower and entered his room, which remained to be a disaster from the Beast's assault. This was the reason why he secretly slept on the roof. He grasped his uniform and began to place it on. Being that he was in a rush he fell over the items that were on the floor. His uniform rode into his private areas and rose inches above his ankles and his shoes were uncomfortable._

"Shit" he muttered, "Cyborg should have helped me wash my clothes" he stated dismissing his clothes sudden uncomfortable fit. While he removed the uniform from his body he searched for a larger pair of clothing. He placed his large training sweats and a tight top that outlined his developing muscles. He exited his room swiftly and journeyed to the battle unprepared mentally.

**The Night's Reprimand**

"Part of your responsibility is to listen" Robin demanded as he slammed his fist against his free hand

Beast Boy remained motionless; as his concealed hands tightened to fist quivering under the pressure of his unforgiving and strict leader's reprimand. Garfield's forest colored eyes solidified, and bonded to the floor of the common room.

"Sorry" Beast Boy whispered choking on the upcoming tears. Beast Boy could only summon Cyborg's teasing, "What's up with the new gear?"The moment he was committed to the battle with Cinderblock he was pressed into a sea of darkness. His mind swarmed to the area between human and animal, the area he was placed in right before he murdered the mare.

The Boy Wonder's tone was shattering, "You're foolish! Your actions nearly jeopardized the life of the team." Beast Boy's actions constantly resurfaced within the walls of Robin's mind. Robin envisioned the changeling forming into a rhinoceros to charge into Cinderblock, but accidentally collided with an explosible tank. "An order was given to you and you recklessly choose to disobey my command-"

Garfield's insecurities resurfaced.

Cyborg interjected realizing the route the Boy Wonder was trotting upon, fear. When fear mustered into Robin's subconscious he crafted accusations on a tangible vessel, "Beast Boy was doing what he thought was best, Robin." Robin gazed at the intruder of his rampage. Garfield twitched gently. "Calm down" Cyborg smoothly trotted to the center, "Were safe and beat Cinderblock's arse" Cyborg smiled.

"Barely," Robin chided, "Beast Boy's tactics were executed to receive fucking attention." Robin circumvented Cyborg, slowly approaching the young changeling who was trembling.

Cyborg stated while observing his silent friend, "Robin-"

Robin interrupted, "He needs to hear this." He faced Beast Boy, "The battles we encounter are not for your entertainment. We are here to protect. When an order is given-"

A male's voice ricocheted off the walls of Beast Boy's mind. The male's voice was menacing and powerful, "You must heed to my words"

Garfield's eyes widened as tears engulfed his vision. Robin's voice pierced the nauseating cloud the male was casting upon Beast Boy. Beast Boy clenched on to his stomach and quickly tightened his fist.

Robin eyed Beast Boy, "Beast Boy"

The male's voice rose to thunder, "Garfield, strength must be within you"

Garfield's nails pierced the skin of his palms deflowering his gloves with his blood; his face became stained with his tears and sweat.

"You need to grow up" Robin and the male's voice amalgamated

Cyborg watched the fallen tears; he observed what Robin could not eye, "Robin that's enough!"

Robin peered at Cyborg's disappointed expression and comprehended the damage he afflicted on Beast Boy; he noticed that the thin frame before him was quivering and silently weeping.

"Beast Boy-" Robin began; stretched his arm to connect with Beast Boy's shoulder, however he hesitated and withdrew consumed with the theory that Beast Boy needed "tough-love". Robin silently pressed passed Beast Boy to enter his room and compunctions.

Cyborg sympathetically smiled as he stepped to Beast Boy. He placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "I know it may be hard to see but Robin cares he was just afraid-"

Beast Boy faintly smiled through a river of tears and absently stared into Cyborg's eyes. 'Enjoyment overlaps sorrow' Beast Boy contemplated

Cyborg halted, understanding Beast Boy's façade. Cyborg nodded, a silent agreement to Beast Boy's hidden plea for isolation. Beast Boy began to move. He desired to remove this pressure. He desired words that would soothe him. Cyborg's hand slid from Beast Boy's shoulder as Beast Boy trotted to his room. Cyborg noticed Beast Boy's bleeding free hands. Before Beast Boy entered the roof he gently rapped on Raven's door but to no avail she did not respond, nor did the door open.

**Morning's Cleansing**

A lustrous metallic alarm clock ruptured the delicate fabric of silence; an appealing young female, Raven, quaked into an awakening. A slim index finger grazed the off button of the alarm clock. Raven stretched remembering the previous battle with Cinderblock. The velvety comforter slid to the floor as Raven's feet touched the frigid floor of her room; the young woman stood in the darkness welcoming the silence. The light always seemed to be pressed with a mixture of emotions emitting from her maturing friends. Raven crossed the floor removing her garments article by article. She entered her private washroom. Beads of lukewarm water caressed and cleansed her developed body. The flow of the beads ceased; Raven's morning rituals were completed. She strode to through the Titan's décor. She wandered into the 'room of feasting' her thought gently wandered to Starfire's words. The kitchen was dimly lit by the sun that was peeking from the clouds. She prepared Orange Tea after considerately choosing because Beast Boy brought her a variety of teas. She held the tea cup in both hands and inhaled savoring the aroma.

A pounding noise startled her for a moment, her shoulders slightly moved to the sudden interference of the silence. She placed the tea cup softly on the table and traveled to the noise. Within the training room, Beast Boy was standing in a sea of sand. He was panting and his shoulders rose rhythmically up and down in accordance to his breathing; his tight white shirt highlighted the broadness of his back. He cupped his hand and allowed the falling sand to enter. The beautiful young woman that stood behind the handsome young man attempted to pry into his restless mind, but Raven could not pass the mist surrounding it.

Beast Boy's head titled upward; his nose rose into the air he smelled incense, herbs, and hints of teas. He faced the young woman behind him

"Intense exercise"

A small smile was painted across Garfield's face, "I guess so. Don't tell Robin I destroyed his punching bag"

"O' I think he'll notice, he's not oblivious"

Beast Boy chuckled, "I wish he was"

Raven lips slightly curled in response to his giggle, "I can't make Robin oblivious, but I can help you clean this sand"

Silently they collected the items needed to rid the floor of the grains of sand.

"Why are you up so early?" Raven questioned after moments of silence. With the metal broom she gathered the sand preparing it to be placed in a dustpan

"O' I-I couldn't sleep" Beast Boy stated concisely as his grip tightened against the dustpan

She tried once more to see into his mind but she could not pry past the blank mist. She gazed down at him, "Tea always settles a restless mind"

"What? Tea? O'" He questioned as he rose an inch above Raven, "If I drink some tea will eat some tofu?"

Raven peered at Beast Boy status noticing the small difference in height, "Well-" She hesitated slightly taken back by Beast Boy height, "I'll try it"

"It's bland" Raven declared after several bites. She pushed the plate of tofu to the side and collected her tea to place it in the microwave

"Tasteless you mean?" Beast Boy questioned, "Well- yeah" Beast Boy's ears dropped, "Sorry you didn't like it"

"It's not bad" She stated as she peered at the microwave, "It's just not my cup of tea"

He smiled at Raven's joke, "No pun intended, right? To be honest this tea isn't so bad. I think I actually like it, but I think I overloaded it with sugar" He stuck his tongue out in disgust

Her lips slightly curled, "You should have accepted my offer"

"Next time" He smiled

He followed Raven's movements; his eyes in sync with all of her actions and movements, "It didn't erm-cleanse my mind though" he stated between two sips

Raven paused and faced Beast Boy, "Tea often settles a restless mind. Cleansing is quite different"

"So what's cleansing? I mean what cleanses a mind?"

"I can't answer that question. There are many methods"

"Methods?" He stated in a small stupor

"Many methods," Raven repeated, "for example I meditated"

Beast Boy fell silent

"It just depends on the person I suppose; meditating doesn't work for all." Raven walked to the vacant stool and sat down.

"Raven—"

Raven peered away from the heated cup of tea and into Beast Boy's eyes, "hmm" Raven mouthed.

"…Nothing—," he smiled, "Can you jus' sit with me—for a while?" Beast Boy's voice raised an octave higher then fell deep

She peered into his mind; she was finally capable of piercing through the haze of nothingness. She saw a rush ideas and feelings, which is normal she thought, "…Of course—fine."

"I think for now jus' sittin' with a friend will clean my mind up"

Raven's cheeks reddened, "Perhaps."

They sat in silence until the sun rose.

Beast Boy's pointed ears rounded and twitched to the lethargic steps of the individual who resided in the corridors. He sensed the deep breaths being drawn in and released in curt sighs. Beast Boy's developing structure tensed, and Raven noticed the minute change in his appearance, stature, and hold of the warm cup.

"Beast Boy, are you all right?"

Beast Boy's eyes appeared primal, threatening, "I'm fine." He nearly stated as a warning not to pry.

Raven thinly replied, "If you don't like the taste of tea Beast Boy you can put it down. Right now you are in your human form, so you don't have to obey my orders." Raven's remark was stated in order to remove the stress plaguing Beast Boy, despite the bitter sarcasm deeply etched in the lines.

Beast Boy placed the tea cup down with more force than required, which startled Raven. "I know what you're trying to do," Beast Boy's eyes finally softened after a strong pause, "but I'm fine. I'm just tired, so I'm going to g-"

Robin yawned a good morning groggily intruding on Beast Boy's departure statement. Beast Boy suddenly stiffened and became unusually silent.

"Good Morning." Raven stated peering at her leader.

Robin began, "You guys –" Raven nastily eyed Robin, which caused Robin to shuffle in fear,

"Guy and gal. You two are up early." He corrected including a hearty bare index finger, a characteristics of Starfire.

"Well, this is my usual morning ritual." Raven stated while glancing at Beast Boy, for she began to notice Beast Boy's silent state.

Robin mouthed a yes, "This time is unusual for Beast Boy." He stated as if Beast Boy was not present in the room, "We pound his door tryin' to wake him up…" Robin chuckled hoping to clear the tension that was coming from the silent green Titan.

"So" Robin stepped slightly closer to the silent Titan, "Beast Boy what are you doing—"

"Raven I'm going to bed" Beast Boy stated between clenched teeth, and his voice was deep, raspy.

"..." Raven peered at Beast Boy's features. Beast Boy's movements were emulating malice, but she wondered if his hatred was directed to the male who stood behind him or—

"Can we talk later?" Beast Boy inquired interrupting Raven from her thoughts

"Yes." Raven removed herself from the kitchen to complete her morning rituals.

Beast Boy stood and shifted to peer at the man who remained in his space. Beast Boy's threatening glare entered the eyes the mask was trying to harbor. Robin's agitation rose, but his patience dominated; the leader of the Titans shifted to the side, but he continued to peer at Beast Boy, for Robin did not want to emit hesitation, fear in an animal's eyes equaled death. Beast Boy eyes dilated, the silent battle ended when green eyes wandered to a forgotten period in his history, and for a concise moment malice no longer consumed Beast Boy eyes. Beast Boy shuttered, closing his eyes to remove the thoughts that plagued him. Robin stretched out his hand to illustrate his regret, a move he should have committed to last night.

Beast Boy fell backwards.

The agitation in Robin's eyebrows settled to a calm, "Beast Boy," Robin began, his voice soft, "before you go to bed may I have—" Beast Boy headed for the corridor not willing to listen to the words his superior had to spew

"Beast Boy" Robin followed, "I just wanted—"

Beast Boy's pace quickened and Robin fell behind

"I wanted to tell you—"

Beast Boy rounded a corner, jotting into the wash room, the only sounds Robin heard was the soft 'swish' of the metal door.

"Beast Boy you're a fellow Titan and what I exclaimed last night was to teach you how to become a better fighter..." Robin pressed his ear on the door, "But, I didn't mean…" Robin drew in breath between his teeth. Robin pressed open, but the screen flashed **OCCUPIED** in crimson bold letters, "We need to talk, so let me in." Robin was patient, but after a few moments his patience levels fell, he used the override code: 21351534. The metal doors slid open, but to no avail Beast Boy was not present in the sea colored washroom. A soft wind danced on the shower curtains and across Robin's shielded face. Robin stood on the sand colored toilet to peer out the small rectangular white window. He found Beast Boy sitting on the edge of earth huddled. Beast Boy's head was between his erected thighs and his forearms rested on his knees.

"… Maybe I should give him some time…" Robin quietly stated to assure himself that everything would be fine.

The hours turned into days. Time nestled into the two males' lives, it caused Robin to avoid Beast Boy and allowed Robin to craft, formulate sides: four against one. Divided time forced Beast Boy's memories to resurface.

Everything was not fine.

At the end of the week, the five teens sat in the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy enjoyed a video game on their GameStation. Robin settled next to Starfire, and Raven indulged herself in a book.

After Cyborg and Beast Boy's first game a conversation between Robin and Beast Boy began so casually and now it was erupting like a furious volcano.

"You were so willing to separate me from the team…" Beast Boy sighed

"You don't seem to comprehend the damage you could have caused if I allowed you to run rampant, innocent lives would have been at stake." Robin countered

"Robin I do comprehend that fact," Beast Boy retorted, "But you didn't even consider giving me a chance," apparently angry, "You were going to drop me like a bad habit."

"Beast Boy," Robin approaching placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It is obvious that you are still upset because of Terra, but don't allow that pain to contribute to your-" he hesitated (pondering if his words were tranquil or harsh), "Rational thinking." By now the team assembled peering at the disagreement before them.

Cyborg whispered sheepishly and mischievously to Starfire and Raven, "I have popcorn."

Beast Boy removed Robin's hand from his shoulder forcefully, "Rational?" Beast Boy stated through gritted teeth, "Were you thinking rationally when you glued me to that metal chair and accused me of hurting Raven?" he stated angrily while pointing to the small framed and beautiful Goth

"I had to consider you as a villain at that moment, Beast Boy."

Raven sensing Beast Boy's emotions quickly interjected, "Beast Boy perhaps you should calm down." Raven stated in her usual monotone voice

"Yes, friend Beast Boy, Raven is correct." Starfire added perkily

Beast Boy's eyes began to water, he turned his back on is team shielding them from his tears, "It's funny," he stated quietly, "We stood behind one another when one teammate fell, it's obvious now that when I fall no one will stand for me. Maybe I'm just that expendable."

Cyborg pounced to his friend, "Nut-uh Beast Boy we will always be beside you, behind you, and of course above you." Cyborg towered above the teens at a healthy posture of twenty years old and six feet two inches, Robin inched to a well toned six feet at nineteen years old, Starfire flourished into a beautiful five feet eight inches at nineteen years old, and Raven beautifully became five feet six inches at eighteen. Cyborg chuckled as he placed a hand on Beast Boy's head and borrowed his hands into his green hair hoping to cause Beast Boy, who remained at a healthy five foot five inches, to laugh. Instead, this caused Beast Boy to attack missing Cyborg's chest by an inch.

Beast Boy darted into his room never giving his teammates a second glance.

"What's eating him?" Cyborg mused while eating popcorn

Robin commanded "Give him some time."

"Time? Robin I don't believe that this is the right thing to do. Beast Boy is pleading for attention and perhaps-" Although the statement was caring Raven showed no hint of passion

Robin interrupted, "That's an order." stated Robin infuriated that Beast Boy felt this way.

Beast Boy pressed his back onto the green door of his room. It was unnatural for Beast Boy to remain in the dark, but that night he welcomed it whole heartedly. The dark seemed to be the only companion he owned. He slid down to the floor his back still against the wall and silently he cried. He cried for a mere ten minutes but with each passing minute it felt like an hour had gone by. Perhaps, if anticipation wasn't lodged into his heart then maybe the ten minutes would have been easy. He hoped that someone would show some type of concern or some type of… love.

"They don't love me." He tightened his hands, balling them into fists. "They don't love me." He stated on the verge of anger.

Slowly he rose to his feet. He placed his head on the door. His anger and insecurities consumed him. He pounded on the door several times leaving deep dents; many thoughts running rampant in his mind. These seeds that he had been avoiding all of his life began to burrow into his mind.

"They hate me!" Beast Boy he stated softly while he slid to the cool floor

On the outside of his room the rest of the Teen Titans listened worriedly however, Raven was expressionless but inside a small amount of worry began to bubble. She buried herself into the book she was currently reading trying to avoid the harsh bangs.

"Our friend Beast Boy is highly distressed we must go to him." Starfire began to travel to his room, but she was abruptly stopped by Robin.

"Robin, why do you stop me? We must go to Beast Boy he is troubled and in need of our help." Starfire peered beyond Robin's shoulder at Beast Boy's door

"He needs some time?"

Starfire questioned after ten seconds passed, "Is it now time?"

"No Starfire," Robin placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder, "He needs time to think about his actions rationally."

Starfire stated puzzled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he sat her down then he himself sat down on the couch right beside her

Raven stared at Robin. Time has become his remedy for dealing with emotional issues. Somewhere along the lines she knew it was wrong to leave Beast Boy, but with Robin's fixation on being a barrier she knew she wouldn't be allowed to visit Beast Boy.

**Restless Moon**

Shortly after the fiasco the teens returned to their normal preoccupations. The teens all seemed to be engulfed by their imaginations and thoughts. Silence drifted through the house all seemed to be terrified to mention Beast Boy or the incidents that occurred early in the week or what took place moments ago. And, although Raven would never admit this, without Beast Boy present and an exchange of conversation time passed dreadfully slowly.

When midnight arrived Cyborg exited out of his ritual of playing video games; honestly, he thought, it wasn't entertaining without some one along side you.

He yawned audibly, "I'm going to bed guys, see you in the morning." He exclaimed tiredly

Raven looked up from her book, "Good Night Cyborg."

Cyborg began to travel into his room

Starfire stated, "Yes good night."

"Good night." Cyborg entered his room

One by one the rest of the Teen Titans journeyed to their rooms exchanging good nights starting with Raven. Robin was the only one who remained in the common room he said nothing to the team just watched them depart.

He buried his face in his hands, "…I'm sorry Beast Boy…"

Although, Raven was concerned about Beast Boy's action and enraged emotions she didn't consider approaching him. However, she found herself restless, entangled into her thoughts. She settled onto her left rib and sighed exhaustedly. Soon she sat crossed legged on her dark silk sheets; she rose to escape from her thoughts. She reached for her book located on her shelf. She engaged in the book she read during the day. She could barely start a sentence without Beast Boy entering her thoughts she closed the book gently.

In a sarcastic tone she stated, "Let's get this over with."

Raven's bare feet hit the cold floor (she wore a long purple gown that touched her knees); she stood in the darkness contemplating if this was a proper decision. She dismissed the cons and began to approach her dark purple door. The door open with a soft 'swish' and she began to creep to Beast Boy's room being that Beast Boy's room was located along side Robin's room. She was capable of reaching his room without any disturbances. She traced, with her index finger, the convexes in the metal door. She rapped on the door delicately without any warning the door opened slowly, the dents in the door slowed its pace.

"Beast Boy," Raven stated dully, "Are you in here?"

She searched in the dark and when she was almost certain that Beast Boy wasn't in his room. To her prevail Beast Boy was not within this green and messy room. She found clothing, his jump suit, a dingy white undershirt, and striped dingy white and blue boxers. A dull scoff escaped her throat; the sight of his boxers disturbed her. She trotted deeper into Beast Boy's room avoiding piles of clothing and newspapers, for she discovered another fact about Beast Boy tendencies. 'Untidiness was never beneath him,' she thought, 'this just confirms my theories.' No longer able to stand the sight of his mess she glided his balcony. She did not want to see his room in the light. Raven stepped onto the balcony she realized Beast Boy was not on the balcony. Something down below caught her eye. She stared at the distant figure.

She murmured, "Beast Boy."

She glided down to the rocky shore landing right behind him.

She stated quizzically, "Beast Boy?"

"Why are you defying his orders?" Beast Boy questioned without peering at Raven.

"Beast Boy," she walked in order to face him, "I…We were concerned about you."

"Funny," he stared at the waves crashing against the cliff, "You don't show no type of concern"

Raven folded her arms across her chest, "…I am here" she stated in an even voice, "How can you say I didn't show any type concern?"

Beast rose and trotted to Raven so that he was facing her, "Listen Raven, why are you here?" Beast Boy gripped her chin so he could peer into her violet eyes, "Why are you here?"

Raven could barely peer into his sharp green eyes, "I wanted to see if you are well."

He removed his hand from her chin, "I'm fine." He noted blandly and situated in a rested position

"Beast Boy, you shouldn't hesitate to share what is on your mind-"

He interrupted furiously, "Aren't you the one who believes emotions should be under wraps?" he buried his gloved fingers in his green hair, "I'm fine…" he stated as if to reinsure himself

Raven glared at Beast Boy, "…Why does melancholy and anger consume your appearance?" She retorted, "My offer still stands."

With that she flew to the tower leaving Beast Boy to wallow in his own thoughts.

He parted his lips as if to retort to Raven's contemplative question. In actuality Beast Boy could not even fathom how he managed to be present on the rocky shore and no excuse could define his current status he thought while gazing at his appearance. He shut his eyes tightly and began to ponder about the events that occurred prior his location. Only incoherent and incomplete feelings entered his restless mind. He recalled an excruciating surge of pain… or relief when he overheard Robin's demands… He envisioned his hands elongating before the darkness captivated his core… And finally a filling… or unfulfilling serene. He opened his eyes and peered at his gloved hands. He wasn't quite sure; he shut his eyes once more and released a sigh. He pressed his covered hands in to his thick green hair and listened to waves crash against the rocks.

**Restless Moon: The Blood of a Raven**

Raven landed on Beast Boy's balcony gently; she was too exhausted to travel to her own bedroom which was located on the other side. Raven quickly crossed his disgusting room; with her foot she touched his dingy white and blue boxers. She turned on the light to prevent and avoided other collisions with filth. She gazed down at her feet and realized that his boxers were torn, and his room contained the remnants of the beast's rage. Beast Boy's room was plagued with claw marks embedded in the walls and his bunk bed was nearly off its hinges. The light brought so much to her eyes, she stood there collecting her mixture of thoughts. Beast Boy's door opened with a slow 'swish.' The abrupt opening of the door caused Raven to shift her attention. Raven was shocked to see Robin standing tall and frustrated; her shock caused a picture of the Titans, outside of Beast Boy's room, to fall on the cold floor of the Tower. She collected herself; an emotionless attitude crossed her face.

"Raven I gave you specific orders."

Robin folded his arms against his chest and his eyebrow arced. Raven didn't respond instead she averted her gaze to the broken frame that held the teens in its shelter. Raven trotted to the fragments of glass and kneeled collecting the fragments into her slender hand.

Beast Boy began to stand; he removed the pebbles that adhered to his bare skin. He desired to talk to Raven, he needed some clarity in his opaque mind; he needed a reminder. He began to stride to the Tower and with agility he morphed in to a green eagle and soared to his balcony.

"When an order is given it is your duty to follow"

When she completed the task of picking each fragment she rejoined calmly, "My duty is to follow sensible demands and ensure the safety of my fellow teammates…"

"My order was sensible. Beast Boy needed some time alone"

"Beast Boy doesn't require being alone, nor does he deserve to be alone at a time where he is most vulnerable… Any great leader would see this." Raven stated in an even monotone.

Raven could sense that her last comment displeased Robin; Raven walked past Robin to throw the large fragments of glass into the incinerator. However, Robin forcefully grasped her arm causing the shards to shatter into smaller fragments.

Raven stated, "Don't-" Raven never completed her statement she was interrupted by the 'swish' of the door and Beast Boy lunging at Robin. Robin was incapable of avoiding Beast Boy's rapid and vicious attack. Beast Boy pinned Robin to the wall and burrowed her forearm into Robin's chest. Robin noticed the difference in Beast Boy's eyes; Robin was presented with crimson. The irises was crimson and the pupils was green.

His voice thick and primal, "You… Hurt… Her…" Beast Boy stated through elongating teeth. Robin remained speechless and motionless, however he was in obvious pain he comprehended that any motion could cause the animal before him to strike not to mention he was terrified; although Robin tried to hid it Beast Boy could sense the fear Robin emitted

Raven was excessively vexed and apprehensive about the scene before her to notice that a minor amount of blood oozed from her index finger she didn't need to see Beast Boy's appearance to sense his wrath and transition.

"Beast Boy." Raven spoke in agitation causing a vein to appear at her forehead. When Beast Boy didn't respond Raven raised her tone, "Beast Boy!"

The radiance the moon provided aided in her realization that Beast Boy ears were becoming sharper and his back broadened. A low but audible hostile growl echoed through Robin and Raven's ears.

She calmed her self, "Beast Boy." She called as gently as possible, "Beast Boy I am fine… Robin has done no harm."

In hesitation and reluctance Beast Boy let go of Robin. Robin slid to the floor and remained perfectly motionless. Beast Boy approached Raven gingerly, as if one wrong step would damage her core. Raven was alarmed by his appearance; his usual green eyes were corrupted by crimson and his usual smile was suppressed by burgeoning jagged canines. She tried not to move from him but she soon found herself against the wall.

Beast Boy reaches her, "…Hurt…" he stated through heavy pants and large teeth

Robin realized Beast Boy's distraction and silently yet expeditiously jogged to the Medical Room to obtain a tranquilizer gun.

Raven placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, 'this seems like the appropriate action' she thought; Beast Boy nestled into her embrace by rubbing his face against her lukewarm hands.

"No Beast Boy I'm fine"

Beast Boy scoped her wounded hand into his massive hands. He brought it close to his mouth and licked the wound. He tasted her flesh and blood. Raven glared in disgust the sensation was similar to a slug grazing her hand and so is the residue; however, she was too terrified snatch her hand away. Beast Boy gazed at Raven.

"…Me…" He pressed his cheek against her cheek.

'Me?' Raven trembled and quickly shut her eyelids; she desperately attempted to cease her mixture of emotions.

Robin finally retrieved the tranquilizer gun, "It is past you bed time Beast Boy." The tranquilizer gun was fired. Beast Boy couldn't fully turn to face his opponent because a dart sunk into his bare and tender skin of his shoulder. Beast Boy released a ferocious snarl when the dart made contact. Instantly, the chemicals streamed through his blood; the chemicals intoxicated Beast Boy. He wearily walked towards Robin. Robin was aiming at Beast Boy's chest; he was prepared to shoot another dart. Beast Boy bared his teeth, his eyes deepening in color. Beast Boy lunged at his assailant, but Robin shot another dart into the animal's chest. Before Beast Boy could strike the chemicals captivated him; he collapsed inches away from Robin. Beast Boy fell onto his back reverting to his original form.

**Morning's Curious Eye**

The sun radiated through the mist of the heavens; illumination entered the Tower and danced across each object. The light exposed no evidence of the events that transpired during the night. However, the light acted as a nuisance to Robin. Robin was sprawled on the large couch suffering from exhaustion and constrained anxiety. Robin and Raven cleaned the damage of the events that transpired. Robin listened to the clatters that originated from the kitchen. Cyborg was rummaging for a spatula to prepare for breakfast.

Robin stated in exhaustion, "Cyborg, can you get me a glass of water?"

Cyborg smirked, "Perhaps, I should wear a white apron and a black dress" Cyborg chuckled while grasping a glass.

Robin sighed, "Sorry I don't mean to be a burden. I know it was my turn to cook-"

Cyborg interrupted, "Robin I was just trying to make you laugh." He filled the glass with water

Robin shut his eyes, "I can't even tell the difference between a joke and seriousness; that's how tired I am."

Cyborg handed Robin the glass after this transaction a silence cloaked them; Cyborg reentered the kitchen and prepared a feast, "Robin."

Robin stated between sips, "Yes."

Cyborg released a sigh, "After you explained the predicament last night I managed to obtain a sample of Beast Boy's blood…" Cyborg paused to observe his leader's emotions

"And?" Robin rose from his exhaustion, "What did you discover?"

Cyborg lowered the gas, "I discovered normalcy."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "Normalcy?"

Beast Boy jerked and shuddered against the constricting white sheets of the undersized capacity of the bed; with an extra twitch he collided with the frigid metal rails of the bed. His eyes fluttered open; in alarm he analyzed the room.

"The infirmary?" Beast Boy stated groggily.

Beast Boy situated himself in a sitting position; a pain arose within his body. The pain began with his shoulder and lingered through his muscles. He let out a small cry and quickly rested his head on the pillow. He tried to ease his aching muscles by settling in the right position.

Cyborg stated while flipping a pancake, "Breakfast is going to be ready in five. Can you wake the others or am I going to have to do that too?" Cyborg laughed cheerily.

Robin softly chuckled, "I'll wake the others." Robin's attitude abruptly changed, "Cyborg the information you gave me should be exposed to Starfire and Raven… But not Beast Boy-"

Cyborg almost dropped a pancake, "Why? What if… What if he changes again? He can learn how to control this" He didn't want to keep secrets from his best friend especially when this secret could benefit him.

"It won't happen again… Anyway, I don't think Beast Boy is ready to face the truth." Robin stated slowly

Cyborg nodded he agreed and disagreed with Robin's logic; he faced the stove he didn't want Robin to see his confusion.

'How did I manage to get in the infirmary?' Beast Boy couldn't summon a vision that occurred before his trip to the infirmary nor could he remember entering the infirmary. He sighed in frustration and shifted into a green kitten to stretch his aching muscles. He curled into a ball and began to rest; however, the scent of tofu touched his sensitive nose and eagerly he converted to his original form and walked to the door rubbing his bare shoulders. The door opened with a 'swish.'

The sight of Robin caused Beast Boy to squeal, "…Hello… Robin…" Beast Boy stated with a hand wave.

'Does he remember?' Robin did not respond; he gazed at Beast Boy intensely; Robin's glare caused Beast Boy to cower.

Robin could no longer bear peering at his potential enemy; quickly he turned to face the living room, "there are pancakes in the kitchen" Robin began to walk to the kitchen his hands rummaging though his hair.

"Robin" Beast Boy blurted out in raspy squeals

Robin hesitated into a stop, "yes"

"… I wanted to apologize for last night… "

"Last night?" Robin's hand slid to his utility belt, "what happened last night?"

"…What… Why are you?"

Robin turned around and began to approach. His hand locked onto his belt, "What are you talking about"

Beast Boy sighed in agitation, "You're actually going to make me… Fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for losing my cool…"

Robin's hand tightened

"But some of the things you said… I don't know… I didn't mean to—I should be apologizing for this whole week… I wasn't myself… I didn't mean to—"

"Beast Boy" Robin's hand relaxed and returned to his side, "It's fine"

Cyborg placed five plates on the table, "you can not tell Beast Boy you understand" Cyborg whispered.

Starfire and Raven did not reply instead they patiently sat at the table. The two men entered the kitchen.

Robin quickly sat down eager to eat.

"Mornin' everyone" Beast Boy stated cheerily

"Mornin' B" Cyborg said

"Good morning friend Beast Boy" Starfire said

"Morning Beast Boy" Raven nearly whispered

Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven found themselves staring.

"Uh… What's up with the stares?"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven averted their eyes simultaneously as if it were rehearsed.

Robin drove a fork into a pancake, "We should eat up; training is going to be tough today"

"I'm naked ain't I?"

Raven's eyes involuntarily widened and Beast Boy noticed.

Beast Boy gazed downward; peering beyond his developing wash board abs, "I can put a shirt on if it's bothering you." He stated while looking at Raven.

Raven nearly blushed. In a slightly agitated voice, "Your talking is bothering me. Why don't you stuff your mouth with food and be quiet." She removed herself from the table and began to prepare tea. She brushed past Beast Boy to go to the cabinet.

Beast Boy eyes narrowed, "I didn't mean to- Listen I'm in my human form I don't have to obey" he hesitated for a moment and then closed his mouth. He sat at the table and began to eat breakfast.

His cheerful and humorous attitude caused laughter to enter the atmosphere. Even Raven found herself giggling. 'He returned,' she thought, 'whatever was bothering him before is gone.'

Raven returned to the table with a cup of herbal tea in her hands. Beast Boy secretly glanced at Raven; his eyes were ignited by curiosity.

The feast was silent; the only sound that was present was the sounds of forks making contact with plates.

**Train Control**

Raven scent lingered in the air; arousing the young titan. Beast Boy shredded his pancake with his fork. He found his green eyes following her every movements hungering for something that food could not satisfy. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and cleared his throat.

He decided a conversation would be a diversion from his sudden ache, "Raven" his voice nearly squeaked. He tried to clear his throat, but it turned into a rumble, "May I ask you a question?"

"You already did" Raven replied

"May I talk to you?" Beast Boy stated while looking down at his uneaten food, "Does your offer still stand?"

Raven peered up from her tea, "…It does…"

"Can we talk after breakfast?"

"No, I'm busy" Raven placed her tea down, "but we can talk later." She then placed the tea cups to her lips.

Beast Boy gazed in her direction. Her scent continued to tease and entice. The young woman before him was menstruating; this to a young animal implied that the female was in…

"…You're in heat…" Beast Boy whispered. A red rim circled Beast Boy's green eyes. Cyborg, who was beside Beast Boy, heard his friend's whispered and noticed the abrupt change. He looked at Beast Boy, his mouth slightly open, and silently he prayed that the dangerous gothic girl did not hear Beast Boy's deranged words.

"What?" Raven questioned placing her herbal tea down

Beast Boy shook his head to exit his trance and peered down at his oatmeal looking pancakes, "Nothin'…"

Raven glared at Beast Boy as if she heard him, "We can talk at four. Don't waste my time" She collected her items and herbal tea and removed herself from the table.

Beast Boy's followed her every movements. He watched as her hips slightly swayed beneath the long dark cloak. Although her scent enticed him it also confused him because he was never capable of sensing such faint scents unless he was in one of his animal forms.

Beast Boy audibly placed his fork on the plate. He placed his hand on his thighs craving… Starfire was unsure if she saw Beast Boy's eyes flash red. She momentarily watched him. Beast Boy buried his face in his hand and began to stand, "Thanks for the meal Cyborg." He stated falsely cheerily

"No problem man." Cyborg placed his hand on his chin, "If you want to repay me you can let me kick your green butt in Metal Twisted Liquid after training"

"You are on." Beast Boy stated triumphantly and began to walk to his room.

"Is that all you're going to eat Beast Boy?" Robin asked, "Cyborg made these pancakes with Vanilla Soy Milk"

"I'm not really hungry"

"Are you sure there's-" Robin insisted

"I'm not hungry"

Beast Boy walked out of the kitchen and past the disorganized living room. His bare green feet descended into the plush dark carpet. He crossed the drawer and noticed the picture above the drawer was missing. His metal door opened with a 'swish' he paused at the frame of the door. He turned his head to peer over his shoulder. He didn't enter because a faint scent hit him. He raised his head in the air and sniffed. He fully turned around and noticed small drops of crimson on the floor; he then kneeled down to observe it. His ungloved hand moved inches away from the crimson. Beast Boy deeply inhaled; the word 'blood' rolled off his tongue. He peered in the direction of Raven's room.

He rushed to Raven's room. He expected the door to open but the screen beside the door showed that it was locked.

He knocked on the metal door.

"Go away" Raven shouted

Beast Boy knocked again nearly leaving dents in the door

Raven sighed, "Who is it?" Raven questioned she knew who it was, but this gave her time to remove herself from her meditation stance, "If it's not important then don't bother me, I'm meditating."

"It's important Raven now can you open the door" Beast Boy stated hurriedly

Raven gritted her teeth and growled, "This better be important." The door opened.

"What do you want Beast Bo-" The words could barely escape Raven mouth

"What happened last night?" Beast Boy asked seriously

Raven hesitated, "…What are you talking about?" but collected herself and folded her arms across her chest.

"…I smelled blood outside my room… It's only a drop but I wanted to make sure-"

"I cut myself" Raven stated in an even tone

"How? How did you cut yourself?" He grabbed Raven's hand and noticed the small cut on her index finger causing Beast Boy's eyes to momentarily flash

"I don't have time for this Beast Boy."

Raven glared at Beast Boy for a moment noticing his youthful hands were not concealed and straight lines were etched into his skin, tally marks. She tried to move to her room however Beast Boy's grip tightened

"Beast Boy let go of me" Raven's even voice held a touch of anger and threat.

Raven noticed Beast Boy's hands and fingers were elongating.

She whimpered but still held her ground. A dark aurora was forming around her this was her final warning, "Let go of me"

His grip finally loosened, "Raven." He ran his hand through his thick green hair, "I-I'm sorry" Beast Boy stuttered nervously and finally he let go.

Raven did not reply instead she entered her room; leaving Beast Boy to wallow in his thoughts.

Raven clenched on to her wrist. She rubbed them gently and slid to the floor with the aid of the cold door. She was fearful she admitted to herself, but what were those marks on his hands.

The alarm did not allow Beast Boy to wallow in his thoughts; the young man in the corridor entered his shattered room. He began to dress for battle noticing his hands were not concealed.

'…She saw the marks…'


	2. Chapter Two

_**The Cancellation of Train Control**_

"O' Beast Boy it's glorious you have a new costume for battle. This will bring us victory" Starfire stated while swarming around Beast Boy to receive a full stare of his costume. Two heads snapped in Beast Boy's direction, but the third head did not bother to look, for Raven was fearful to glance at her burgeoning friend.

"It's not a—"

"What's up with the new gear?" Robin inquired

"Man the digs got to go you look like an eighties gangster with those cut up black leather gloves." Cyborg released a hearty laugh while patting Beast Boy's back. "What's up? You've worn that outfit for two battles now salad face"

Beast Boy peered at Raven's torso 'she won't even look at me. I didn't mean to hurt her—I just…' he thought. "…Well…" Beast Boy began

"I thought the first time you were in a rush?" Robin pressed on

"Yes it was the rushing that made you mix up your costumes of battle" Starfire chimed happily

"…My clothes don't fit no more cause Cyborg didn't help me wash my clothes" Beast Boy whined. His voice squeaked, he tried to clear his throat but he released a voice that was raspy and a slightly deep. "They're uncomfortable even down to my shoes." Beast Boy raised his sweats and exposed his bare feet. He wiggled his toes to prove a point.

Unexpectedly Robin walked to his motorcycle, "O' we're wasting time we have a crime to solve" Robin managed to mouth, despite his exterior, Robin's interior was consumed by the true reason behind his clothes sudden fit

"O'… O'? Dude that's all you can say! Com' on I don't want to look like twenties, seventies—a gangster period"

"Eighties" Robin and Raven mumbled simultaneously

"Don't worry we'll go shopping right after this battle, and get you some hot gear instead of the shit you're wearing now, but the purple and green has to go. This battle should be easy" Cyborg stated while entering his updated car.

For a moment Beast Boy pondered about shifting into a Peregrine Falcon, but to Beast Boy Raven appeared to be vexed, and she saw the marks on his hands. 'She must think I'm a—no she doesn't know' Beast Boy mind began to panic.

"Can I ride with you Cy?" Beast Boy nearly pleaded

"What's the matter you don't want to soar with the wind?" Robin questioned before placing his red helmet on and revving his motorcycle

"… I do, but…" Beast stated while gazing at Raven who was distancing herself from the Titans who remained on land.

"Well, I would offer you a ride, but I don't think you can handle it" Robin held a mischievous smile, although he was concerned about Beast Boy's 'condition' he didn't want to treat him as an enemy, outcast, not again. 'I have to learn how to treat Beast Boy it's the least I can do' he thought before peeling off to the crime scene. "Titans Go!"

Cyborg peered at Robin and then finally Beast Boy and smiled. Beast Boy was sincerely smiling he appeared to be happy. Beast Boy hopped in the T-Car and gave Cyborg a pair of thankful eyes. This will be an easy battle.

Hunts Point Avenue's alleys were all painted black; there were a few people that lingered on the filthy midnight street of Jump City. Although the crowd was small, it was the darkness that blinded the Titans from the criminals' location. The criminals' tracks lead them to a street with three deep alleys and three tall abandoned apartment buildings. Beast Boy's senses were acute, for his eyes sight pierced the darkness, and this frightened him into silence.

"What's wrong B you afraid of the dark?" Cyborg teased

Beast Boy stated in a raspy huff his canine tooth peaking, "No."

In actuality he was afraid, not of the darkness, but his senses' extending his normal limitations. His sense of scent was peculiarly heightened. And with his heightened sense he inhaled the faint odor of the criminals' perspirations and a familiar scent of liquor and cigars caused him to shutter.

"What if these criminals are not in the alleys?" Starfire questioned

"They're in the alleys…" Beast Boy silently murmured in a trance, so no one heard his statement

"Then we continue to search" Raven stated in a even quiet tone

"'Til we kick these criminals' butts" Cyborg completed triumphantly

"Yes! We will be kicking the butt. We are the Tit—"

"No they're in one of the alleys I can—" Beast Boy broke off into silence afraid his powers were getting out of hand.

"I have a feelin' too that they're in these alleys, but—Well, we have three alleys" Robin sighed, "I think it's best if we split up"

The Titans nodded in agreement

"Raven, Cyborg, take the alley closest to the left." Robin commanded as he pointed to the alleys,

"Starfire, the middle, me and Beast Boy will take this alley."

Beast Boy shifted into a Sumatran Tiger to appease his mind.

The tiger lead the leader into the darkness. Robin's hand rested on Beast Boy's arched back. Robin did not want to light a torch. He did not want the criminals being capable of seeing the light and therefore fleeing, it was best if he allowed Beast Boy to guide him, so their location could be concealed. After wandering deep into the alley's shadow the two male members came across a gate. Robin sighed in exasperation, yet grateful for no confrontation.

"We should inform the others that this alley is a dead end" Robin explained to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy peered up at his leader. 'But their odors are so heavy in this spot' he thought.

Robin placed the communicator to his mouth, "Raven, Star, Cy, this alley is dead"

Beast Boy shifted into his human form.

"Perhaps, they're in the abandoned buildings?" Raven evenly spoke into her communicator

"Yeah, same here Rob, our alley is dead."Cyborg gritted his teeth

"Yes the alley is not alive. And I have found no signs of the criminals" Starfire stated innocently

"Let's check the—" In mid sentence Robin was startled by the street lights sudden burst in energy. An orange glow illuminated the shadows. Moments passed and there were no signs of movement.

"Rob is everything all right?" Cyborg question in concerns

"Yeah Cy." Robin sighed after a few moments, "Just a fluctuation in electricity. These criminals must be in the abandoned buildings. Titans go" With the universal sign for action Robin ended the transmission.

"Beast Boy," Robin called removing Beast Boy out of his stupor, "we got to go check these ol' buildings"

"All right"

Robin and Beast Boy began to depart from the alley, but they were stopped by a sonorous, sensual voice, "Aa leaving so soon Titans?" A silhouette of a tall male appeared out of the orange glow, "We've been expecting you"

Beast Boy's and Robin's bodies tensed into a defensive posture, "O' yeah well my fists are expecting to meet your face!" Beast Boy chided

"Who are you?" Robin questioned

The tall male stepped further into the light exposing his identity, and two hulking, masked cronies. The tall male had a sea of black dread locks braided down into a knot that touched the middle of his long torso. His left eye was covered by a crimson eye patch, but the scar appeared well beyond the patch. The scar extended inches above his left eyebrow, and down his mahogany colored cheeks. The male's face was well defined, and was outlined by a rugged goatee. Beast Boy studied his features.

"I am but a friend visiting a friend." The male's eye shifted to Beast Boy, "My have you grown." The tall male did an analysis of his own

* * *

_**An Unknown Battle**_

"Who are—" Beast Boy wasn't capable of finishing his sentences because the cronies heaved their massive bodies unto Robin's pinning him into the gate's corner causing Beast Boy to expeditiously turn to help his leader, but the tall male dashed at Beast Boy and plunged a solid fist into Beast Boy stomach. The air in Beast Boy's lungs exited all too rapidly, paralyzing Beast Boy to his knees. The tall male seized advantage of Beast Boy's defenseless guard. Grasping Beast Boy's by the rim of his tee-shirt and lunging him away from Robin.

Beast Boy's body rolled on the cold ground, the tall male only walked to his victim, "It's been a while Garfield. O' no it's Beast Boy now, if I'm not mistaken." Beast Boy could sense a wicked smile perched on the man's face. Beast Boy coughed in air while using his hands to raise his body. Before Beast Boy could stand the male grasped his thick green hair and delivered a knee to his chin. Beast Boy's faces heated up from the strike. The blow nearly shattered Beast Boy's teeth, but it caused tears to involuntarily enter Beast Boy's eyes. The metallic taste of blood caused Beast Boy to tremble; blood began to seep out of the sides of his mouth. The quavering green Titan spewed crimson at his assailant.

"Such a suitable move for filth." The man stated in disgust while removing the crimson liquid from his face with his sleeve, but then his eyebrows drew together in sorrow, "I'm sorry Garfield."He then delivered a handsome strike to Beast Boy's stomach. "What's wrong sweet Garfield blood doesn't satisfy you anymore?"

The blow caused Beast Boy to collide into two tin dumpsters; Beast Boy was cringing, grasping onto his stomach and moaning in pain. His mind was uncontrollably traveling to the past, his past.

"Mm you turned over a new leaf." the male stated slowly while walking over to the cowering changeling, "Interesting, how long will the façade last, Garfield?" He leaned in close to whisper in his pointed ears. The male grasped Beast Boy's ripped rimmed shirt, so he and Beast Boy could see eye to eye. The man slammed Beast Boy against the cooper colored wall, his long slender hands were wrapped around Beast Boy's throat.

"… Please…" Beast Boy choked on the lack of air

"I want you back Garfield"

The male shushed the quivering Titan in his clutches kissing his Beast Boy's mouth tranquilly, "Garfield, the façade ends here" his grip tightened. The male's sensual voice faded. A darkness swept over Beast Boy's body as a heat filled with wrath streamed through his veins.

Beast Boy's slashes were graceful, agile, and vigorous; he removed himself from the man's clutches by clawing at the man's face. The man stumbled releasing his grip, laughing he charged at Beast Boy, but the changeling swiftly dodged the brutal plunge. Beast Boy grabbed the male's dreaded hair causing the man to stagger backwards as Beast Boy pulled. Beast Boy's clawing hand carved into the man's neck. The man slid onto the floor, he touched the blood dripping from the gashes, and placed his crimson covered finger tips in his sight and smiled dementedly, "Yes Garfield. Yes!"

Beast Boy pounced, but was stopped by a boot entering his mid section. The fierce assault did not stop Beast Boy, in a matter of second the changeling presented the eccentric man with an elbow to his face. The man had no time to wipe the blood that was dripping down onto his lips or cradle his broken nose, Beast Boy pounced again this time landing on the man. The man covered his face as the animal before him continuously carved at his dark skin. The changeling saw that his swipes were failing, so he grabbed the man by the side of his face, sinking his elongating nails into the man's skin and slammed the man's head against the cement floor.

When Beast Boy awoke he found himself towering over the man his final thought was to kill. He fell backwards terrified. He searched for a sign that did not hold him responsible for the man's status. The scent and taste of blood left him wincing in self indignation; he was frightened to see a steady minute stream of blood flowing on the pavement. While holding his breath, he crawled to see if the man was alive. He placed a pointed ear to the man's chest and checked for a pulse. He heard shallow breaths rumbling in his lungs and felt a lingering pulse. A tear fell, the man was unconscious, and in relief he slid on the floor stopping at the man's feet. He buried his face in his hands; when he sensed the warm liquid he averted his attention to his hands, peering at the crimson liquid in bewilderment.

He released tense breaths, panting. His thoughts ricocheted off the walls of his mind all leading to inadequate responses, dead ends.

The click of the familiar footsteps calmed Beast Boy. Through the darkness he could envision Robin's structure limping feebly for justice. Beast Boy could smell the faint scent of blood oozing from various cuts.

In an uneven voice Robin called, piercing the silence, "Beast Boy!" There was a hint of worry hidden in Robin's words and Beast Boy knew that his human eyes were perplexed.

"I'm here" Beast Boy choked out

Robin staggered quickly to his fallen ally, "Beast Boy are you all right?" Robin sat next to his companion

"I'm fine. Looks like you had a good tussel with dumb and dumber" He chuckled to ease his anxiety

"Tussle," Robin correct, "yea" He peered at Beast boy's afflictions on the criminal. "And it looks like you _unleashed _your wrath on the felon," He gazed at Beast Boy reading his expression,

"Surprising" Robin whispered he didn't expect Beast Boy to hear.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "Surprising? Dude you don't have no faith in me?" Beast Boy didn't allow Robin to answer, "…It is surprising." He concluded melancholic.

Robin didn't console or reply to his woes. He crawled over to the man and checked his pulse and his breathing, finally after checking the stranger's stats he released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Evading Beast Boy was easier he thought to himself.

"Is he all right?" Beast Boy questioned

"… He's- Not fine, but he's alive. You gave him a good _tussel_ing" Robin smiled and chuckled smally

"Never was good with words." Beast Boy peered at his hands

"Don't worry I've noticed" He handed Beast Boy a gauze so he could rid his hands of the stranger's blood; Robin disregarded his own pain. "Beast Boy, do you know this man?" Robin eyed him evenly

"No I don't know who he is" Beast Boy remarked without hesitation as he played with the gauze,

"Guess some people hate me an' here I thought I was the ultimate dudester"

Robin didn't know how to reply to Beast Boy's unhappy-go-bad lucky attitude because it didn't suit his character. In Robin's mind Beast Boy was a silly-constantly joyful-idiotic-pest that kept the team in high spirits if that's even imaginable. So what could he possibly say to cheer up Beast Boy when he was the one use to being perked up?

'Shit' Robin's mind tumbled in aggravation. He crawled to Beast Boy's side, "Listen—" Robin trailed off when he heard the whimpers cascading in Beast Boy's throat; the whimpers were dangerously altering into sobs, and finally Robin watched clear drops fall onto the cement. Beast Boy couldn't fathom why he was weeping, he just felt so suddenly pressured with emotions…. He felt something within him was breaking and the sensation was mind numbing and painful.

"B…Beast Boy?" Robin wrapped his arm around Beast Boy's shoulder and cradled his alley in hopes to cure him. 'Cure him?' Robin thought as his free arm cradled Beast Boy's shoulder; he didn't know how to cure Beast Boy he was emotionally, mentally, and physically unstable.

"Robin I don't know-" Beast Boy began. His warm breath was filled with tears and it bathed Robin exposed neck, "I don't know… I don't know" Beast Boy head began to move rapidly as he quivered in Robin's embrace.

"Shhh…" Robin gently whispered, "it's all right" He tried to ease Beast Boy mind as well as his own. Robin hands caressed Beast Boy back soothingly, "It's all right to cry… You don't have to hide your face…"

Beast Boy pulled away and stood up fast wiping his tears.

Beast Boy folded his arms around himself and an even voice rooted its seeds in Beast Boy's tongue; formality and reserve was etched in Robin's demeanor, so similar treatment was illustrated in Beast Boy. "We should turn him over to the feds…"

"…did I offend—" But with Beast Boy's sharp turn to the man Robin ended his inquisition and settled for a subtle "sure."

"Good news team" Robin breathed into his communicator, "the assailants were captured and the police have been contacted"

"Joyous!"

"Hmm" Cyborg agreed

"H-how is Beast Boy?" Raven silently questioned. She sensed a strong disturbance within him, but its appearance vanished quickly.

Robin peered over at Beast Boy, who was locking the handcuffs around the man's wrist, "He's fine. Let's reassemble" With the remark Robin concluded the transmission.

The Titan's quietly awaited for the police's arrival; Cyborg polished his car, while he listened to soft tunes, Raven sat within Cyborg's car reading a novel on witchery, and wizardry all the while barricading Starfire's "girl talk," Robin documented the crime scene, and Beast Boy was lost analyzing the man's face with a conviction of unfamiliarity.

There was a healthy flash of red and blue lights, which removed the Titan's of their routines. The officers halted, but the light cloaked the figures.

The officers exited the safe haven and ostracized the Titan, "Woo-hoo-hoo Teens… Fifth criminal this week"

"He's banged up badly." Cyborg stated without eyes the ignorant officers.

"O' is he?" One of the officers stated while getting closer

"What he dos to ticks yous off?" The second officer laughed

Beast Boy replied while grasping the man, "Just… you know do what you have to do." It was too sudden for Beast Boy to respond appropriately, but the assailant managed to remove the handcuffs from his wrists and viciously cornered Beast Boy.

His hold on Beast Boy's shirt was deathly. "I-I-I'm sorry my Garfield I-I didn't mean to hurt you, but _his_ treatment will be far worse than what I've done to you…"

"Unhand him!" Starfire ripped herself from the car

"You should have never left, but- but I understand he was so very—very nasty to you"

"Who are you talking about?" Beast Boy stammered clawing into his attacker's skin

The criminal closed in on Beast Boy's ear and licked. The criminal's voice became jaded _"… __'__You will change, murder, and feed__ my child'"_

In that moment Beast Boy's nightmare arose; he did not respond appropriately to his assailant, forgetting that his teammates and the officers were on his side.

Beast Boy maneuvered the criminal so that his hands were enveloping the criminal's neck, and the criminal's back was against the wall, "How do you know me?" Beast Boy shouted

"Getchour freak under control" One of the police officers stated while raising his gun

As he gasped for air the criminal smiled, "…we… are… one… and the…same"

"Beast Boy don't resort to his level" Raven stated alarmed

"Chill out B. You don't want to do anything drastic here"

Robin grasped his gas grenades, "Beast Boy let go of him"

"We are not one and the same! Who the hell are you?" Beast Boy claws burrowed into his skin

"We're giving you till three kid let go of him"

"Answer me!"

"…1"

"Please, friend Beast Boy you must let go"

"…2"

"Relax BB… It's all right"

"Answer me!" Garfield stated baring his elongating fangs

"…3"

"No!"

"Don't!"

"...Stop..."

The sound of the police officer's fired gun was all that was heard…

* * *

More answers to come! 


	3. Chapter Three

Yes the sound of the police officer's fired gun was all that was heard…

Fortunately for Beast Boy, Raven nudged the officer's gun to the left; the bullet and the sound ricocheted off the frigid ground. Unfortunately, she consumed Beast Boy in her magic and slammed him into an adjacent brick wall. Beast Boy released an exasperated mewl and fell head first into a series of garbage bags.

* * *

_**Murderer**_

He could feel the cool metal against his skin, he could feel the bareness of his location, so he knew he was in darkness and his wrists were attached to the arms of a metal chair. He didn't want to open his eyes because this would only confirm his nightmares. So for moments he simply sat there in the blankness with his head held low soaking up the "error of his ways."

And after moments of living in despair of his hellish past and the constant flashes of the man he choked, the man he wanted to kill, and the man he wanted answer from he threw his head back and… no a scream would not describe it… he wailed through sharp teeth letting pressure go through his voice.

A sensory light noted the sudden motion of the troubled changeling; a white light showered over Beast Boy, Beast Boy did not have to open his eyes to sense its glare.

Without warning a cool object was pressed to Beast Boy's lips and without warning quenching liquid, water, filled his mouth.

A damp cloth was brought to Beast Boy head then the corner of his lips, "I know you're awake." Robin voice circled Beast Boy, but his emotions were not definable.

Beast Boy opened his eyes causing Robin to remove the glass from Beast Boy's lips. Beast Boy saw Robin's facial expression, it helped define his meshed emotions; for his furrowed eyes brows and the twist in his mouth said he was angry and confused.

Beast Boy pulled his face to the left, "…show me some tough love Robin."

Robin left his hand in mid air, "I'm trying to be yo—"

"My friend" Beast Boy scoffed, "friends don't tie friends to chair!" He tried to remove his hands from the constraints, but settled for baring his teeth as a warning for Robin to remove himself from his space.

Robin heaved the glass and rag onto the floor and grasped Beast Boy by the rim of his t-shirt, "This has to deal with more than our friendship. Our friendship is _not_ on the _line_! Your position on the team is! You almost _murdered_!"

"Get away from me!"

Robin shook Beast Boy, "If… Raven… You were almost arrested" Robin stated slowly

"Get the hell off of me! I don't have to deal with this shit!" Beast Boy tried to morph into a fly, but before he could gain antennas a terrible pain rocketed through him.

"It's geared to detect the changes in your DNA…" Robin folded his arms across his chest, "There is more to this man then you're letting up"

After the tremors of electricity ended Beast Boy was left panting, his nails were scraping the metal surface for some form of comfort, and his head rolled then drifted downward, but despite his apparent pain he smiled awkwardly, "…yes this… is the… _friend_… I know"

The words formed too quickly for Robin to hesitate, "The only friend you have"

Beast Boy's smiled vanished and was replaced with tension and defense, but his muscles eased and that awkward, uncharacteristic smile appeared, "the only friend I'll ever know"

Robin comprehended that it was too late for an apology he let the silence settle between them, so he began with no remorse his interrogation, "Was that man your friend?"

Beast Boy chuckled, "I don't know who that man is"

"Someone in your past?" Robin remained still, his voice low

"…don't even know his name…" Beast Boy flinched from the memory of his past

"_He _knows your name… Garfield," Robin elongated the word 'Garfield,' "he knows your identity"

"But I don't," Beast Boy paused, "I don't know who he is. My name can be common knowledge over the internet… and my parents—my parents were scientist" The last words stung in Beast Boy's ears and he regretted letting them out

"…Did he work with your parents?"

Beast Boy did not respond. The subject had a low growl vibrating in his throat.

"Did he murder your parents? He murdered your parents and you sought revenge… Once it clicked that he killed your mother and father you couldn't control yourself." Robins words were become venom, "You wrapped you fingers around his throat—"

"No!" Beast Boy hissed then clamped his mouth shut

"Then explain to me how your mother and father died?" Robin knew the answer to this question, he read Beast Boy's report, but there was such a gap between the death of his parents and his arrival at Doom Patrol that Robin wasn't sure what the truth was.

"I don't know who he is." He averted his eyes then focused on the floor

"What happened after your mother and father died?"

Beast Boy tensed finding his vision suddenly clouded and his breathing slightly askew.

"Was he your caretaker?"

"…he is no one to me" Beast Boy said so hitched and smally that Robin nearly missed the statement

Robin sighed at the pain in Beast Boy's voice, but continued "No he wouldn't be your caretaker you're right… He mentioned someone else… Another man who 'was very—very nasty to you'"

Beast Boy's face was wild, riddled with visions of the past. Beast Boy eyed Robin, this intruder, his eyes were so dark and so full of a multitude of emotions.

"Who was he Beast Boy?" Robin's voice became soft

"…no…" Beast Boy's lips were trembling

"Who was he?"

_The m__are's squeal erupted in Beast Boy's ears_

"Who was h…"

_The bitter sweet cooper taste was brought to his taste bud_

"Beast Boy who…"

_"You will change, murder, and feed my child"_

Robin slid an hand on Beast Boy's quivering shoulder, Beast Boy didn't even the last question all he could hear was the screams of his victims, the searing of his skin, and the man's, his tormentor's, voice.

_"He__ was our tormentor… Torched us… Forced us to murder"_

Robin noted the difference in Beast Boy's voice, the difference in the length of Beast Boy's teeth and claws, the difference in Beast Boy's face, "Us? You and that man?"

_"__…__He was __our__ tormentor__…"_Red swirled in Beast Boy's eyes_, "Chained us and whipped until we__ ran his errands and__ murdered"_

_"_That man would have taken you to your tormentor; you were afraid and you wanted revenge"

_"He was our tormentor," _The red in Beast Boy solidified and outline Beast Boy's eyes_, "What you do to us is similar to his treatment"_Beast Boy snarled

Robin's voice was gentle, "That man was a monster" He stroked Beast Boy's face

_"Oblivious to__ what you are doing to us!" _Beast Boy snapped his teeth at Robin's wrist, _"Chain us __beat us until we hurt! You are the monster__ our tormentor__!"_

Robin's nonchalant, calm exterior deteriorated and he allowed his hand to strike Beast Boy until he couldn't hear the words 'monster' and 'tormentor.'

* * *

Enjoy! Happy New Year everyone. Please review. 


	4. Chapter Four

_SORRY ! An alien ate by brains, but I have ~**RETURNED~** from my abduction!_

_PLEASE *******~~ENJOY~~* **_

_**READ RATE AND REVIEW **_**_!_**

**Thanks snakeofdreams, amayanight especially for being so KIND-WORDED !**

**!Warning this chapter contains Fowl language,CURSING !**

This whole ordeal was slipping out of Robin's hands and he didn't know what to do about it. Too many things were packed skyward on his plate and he didn't have a clue where to start. He wasn't use to having to deal with feelings, Batman taught him that; he needed to separate how he was feeling from the fight, but in this case he didn't know how to do it. Beastboy was. . . Beastboy is. . . Beastboy is the glue to this team and it was all falling apart because he couldn't keep his feelings in check. . . Raven knew, hell even clueless Starfire knew and they didn't hold back their disappointment, angry, and questioning when he left the jail cell. Raven scoffed as he walked out and Starfire, god, she followed him to the end of the hallway asking in her usual concerned manner, "Why?" After Starfire's tenth 'why' he wanted to yell at her, but Cyborg entered the corridor. Robin looked up at Cyborg, who merely eyed him sternly, "Let us take care of Beast Boy from now on." It wasn't a question Robin knew it was more of a command. Robin opened his mouth to object, but he couldn't. . . he shouldn't, so he didn't. He just exited their presences and solemnly muttered to himself, "I'm going to get answers.

* * *

After Raven was sure Beast Boy fell into a deep slumber she tended to his wounds. She removed his arms and legs from the confinements. His head lolled to and fro as he slowly regained cognizant. She watched for a moment, then cupped his hands. He unsheathed his claws and bared his fangs from the touch unsure of where he was. . .

"Rrraven," he called out hesitantly.

Raven was taken aback from the display of distrust, but nonetheless answered, "I'm here. . ." she added after, "I won't harm you."

Beastboy was tense, but relaxing. . . his ungloved hands hadn't been touched in so long. . . he's forgotten what a caress even felt like, but the memory of being branded never faded. He touched his own hand, the one that Raven touched, and quivered over how surprisingly warm her hands were. He didn't know what to say, but he instinctually bellowed out a 'I'm sorry.' The memory of Robin flooded his thoughts. . . He remembered them arguing, but. . . he didn't even remember Robin leaving. . . he looked around for him.

Raven picking up on Beast boy's sudden alarm, she said, "He's gone. . ."

Beastboy played stupid, "Who? Robin? I-I wasn't looking for him. . ." He looked down at his hands. . . he could see bruises the straps made and he could feel his wrists' soreness and where his skin dipped in. "Am I finally free to go Raven? I. . . I didn't kill that man did I, right?"

"No. He's in Jump City's Police custody now."

Beastboy's shoulder's completely relaxed now and sighed audibly, "That's a relief." He fidgeted in the chair and got up to leave, but Raven stopped him by pressing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Please," she insisted.

Beastboy shoved his hands between his butt and the chair because he had gotten so use to hiding even if they were cloaked in gloves. "What's up Raven?" His voice was shaky and he wasn't looking at her.

Raven wasn't quite sure how to phrase any of the questions that were running rampant in her, mind and each emotion. She couldn't believe her own well manner composer was faltering, but Raven was never one to chew the fat, so she asked, quite blatantly, "What do those marks mean?"

Beastboy looked at her wide-eyed. . . he expected this question, but he didn't want it to be addressed so soon. . . he sort of wanted a 'how are you?' to ease him into the interrogations. He stuttered and then grabbed at his right shoulder and dug his nails in his skin. He noticed Raven looking at his uncovered hand and he immediately withdrew them from her sight.

"I can heal them, you know? Most of them look old, but there were two that look sort of fresh. . ."

Beastboy eyed her with tears in his eyes, "I'm. . . Raven… I'm" he gulped back the tears and spoke a quiet please.

Raven merely missed the silent please. She continued, "If you give me your hands I can heal those scars. . . I can heal them Beastboy"

Beastboy was shaking, "I'm not ready to. . ." big, fat tears rolled down Beastboy's cheeks.

Raven hated to see Beastboy cry, but she wanted this, she need him to be vulnerable, so she could feel all the movements of his experiences through his emotions. "Just give me your hands," she reached for them, but she was greeted with the same bared fangs and distrust from earlier. He pulled away sharply with a no and all the sadness she read was replaced with self hatred and pity. At least he didn't run, she thought.

". . . I. . . don't . . .want to . . . . . .forget"

"What do they mean? Are they important to you?"

"No, I mean y—I don't know. " He clutched at his ears as if he was in a room with ten speakers, "please. . . I don't know"

"Beastboy, I just want to help, please just tell me so I can help you. We all want to help you."

Raven looked at his hands there must have been five groups of five tally marks on each hand and the two fresh ones that seemed reopened totaled to 52, if Raven was counting right. "What do they mean?" she inquired again.

Beastboy finally looked at her after some time, his hands fell to his sides, his lips were quivering, actually his whole body was shaking, "my victims," his voice was flat and icy. Raven couldn't pick up on any other feelings.

She didn't say anything. . .

* * *

Robin hopped off his motor cycle. He was facing Jump City Prison. He was wearing civilian clothes because he didn't want a riot happening in the jail. His blue eyes scanned the place. . . he walked in and spoke to the guards. . . the Police Officers were surprised, "Robin, Robin from the Teen Titans?" they were skeptical, but Robin. . . Richard Greyson, god he hated his name, insisted. He showed them his Titan Identification Card and Communicator and after some moments of hesitancy the guards let him in.

"What yer in for?" They walked and talked quietly.

"I'm looking for a male, about six seven maybe nine, black hair, dread locks, long scar, goatee, pale skin, thin about hundred and fifty to about sixty pounds" (Yes, Narc is HUGE.)

"O that nutso. . . came in about an several hours ago? Here you guys messed him up pretty good, eh? Wanting to get in some fun Rob- I mean Richard? It'll cost ya extra." The guard laughed until he was hoarse from laughing and coughing

"No."

"Aah come on lighten up. . . yer off duties," the guard leaned in for a whisper, "plus I'm pretty sure Beast boy want to sink his claws into him again, right right? Ha ! He's been yammering about Beastboy all night saying how sorry he is. . . we might have to move him to a different cell if he don't keep shut"

"Did you catch his name?"

"Hm let me think. . . I think his name is Narc. He sort of looks like he on the drugs, too, the way his skin is, you know?"

Robin only nodded.

"Well let me not hold you to it. . . He's cells just down there to the left. . . can't really miss him ya can hear the nutjob talking to himself"

Robin felt suddenly afraid. . . he couldn't place the source, but it had something to do with finding out about the truth. . . he didn't feel ready. . . maybe things were best left covered. After Robin shuffled on his feet he walked to Narc's cell. . . Narc's muttering got louder and louder"

"I'm sorry gar.I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar. "

Robin layed eyes on him. . . he wasn't frightening to look at, but it was shocking to see a man as big as Narc whimpering and rocking like a child.

"I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar.I'm sorry gar. I'm so sorry gar."

Robin gripped the bars.

Narc finally noticed Robin's existence only he thought he was Garfield, he even called out Garfield's name, but once he saw Robin he made some sort of snarl sound and clutched his knees together.

"You're Narc, right?"

"Y. . . you smell like him. Where is he? Is he here?" Narc's eyes look bewildered and lost.

"N-" Robin was cut off

"I just want to see my little Gar again. . . I shouldn't have played so rough, but. . . he was acting," Narc was tearing up, "I just want things to be the same. When Gar was with us. He was so happy especially when I came to see him. Can you bring him to me? Can you?"

"No. What do yo- Ah!"

"It's YOU!" Narc suddenly shouted, "Beastboy's bitch dog! You messed us up you, YOU did this !" Narc's speed was like a flash of lighten. He was suddenly at the cell's bar holding onto Robin's wrist. His teeth were long and sharp and his eyes were demonic, "YOU! Fucked up everything you filthy cunt!" Robin tried to pull away, "I should rip your throat out and drink you dry you!"

**~~~MORE TO COME~~~**


	5. Chapter Five

**Please rate, review AND**

***ENJOY***

**Thanks _Cookies_ Merry Christmas to you and yours ! I hope you like this chap. . . not much action just back story.**

**I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this. . . originally it was suppose to be a Beastboy and Robin pairing, but everytime I get Beastboy and Robin in the same room temperatures flare. I sometimes want this to be a Beastboy and Raven pairing, too. Who knows ? WHAT DO YOU WANT ? Let's see what will happen !**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE ! ! ! ! !**

**. . . . .**

Robin fought the pain and stated softly between clenched teeth, "Beastboy. . . did Beastboy ever love you?"

Narc's tilted his head down and he let go of Robin's wrist. Narc was quiet as he withdrew from the prison bars. Robin didn't want to provoke Narc; those sharp teeth and claws weren't human. If Narc wanted to leave the cell he could. . . In fact Robin wasn't sure why Narc wasn't breaking down the walls of the prison. . . maybe it had something to do with his obsession with Beastboy. . . anyway Robin needed some time and answers.

Narc's face was dark, but Robin could see he was grinning lost in a memory. Narc nipped at his fingers and shyly responded, "Yes." He looked like a school girl in the dullness, "He loved me even though he never spoke to me, b-but I could always taste it in his blood."

Robin grimaced and paused over the word vampire. He continued to play along, "What did he taste like Narc? He must have tasted so sweet?"

Robin could make out Narc's wild nodding in agreement, ". . .we never spoke at all because Father wouldn't let me talk to them. . . most of the time they weren't even allowed to look at me, too, they were kept blindfolded when I fed from them. _His_ blood was the best. . . I'd always return to his." He let out a sheepish laugh, "I'd sometimes sneak for seconds sometimes thirds in one night. . ." he rubbed the scar on his face, "I always felt bad when I'd hurt him, though. I nearly drank all his blood" He sounded genuinely penitent.

Robin balled his hands into fists and tried to contain his outrage, "Beastboy was your slave?"

Narc laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"so some sort of pet?"

"He's more than that." He snapped.

* * *

Raven managed to take Beastboy to the infirmary with the help of Starfire and Cyborg. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to leave him alone in the prison or in his bedroom, so she thought it would be best to form shifts and watch over him. Raven spent the most time with him: she read to him, kept him hydrated, and often caressed his cheeks. He never reacted. He was sort of in a comatose-like-state only his eyes were open. He stared in one spot. Every time Raven tried pry into his thoughts she could only hear screams sometimes animal whines sometimes women and men before she was booted out. Raven watched tears fall down his cheeks and face from time to time and she would collect them. . . or she'd caress his arm or shoulder, weary of touching his hands. She always reassured him he was safe.

Although, she understood the word 'victims,' she wanted more of an explanation, but she didn't want to push him too hard. . . She wondered if the wounds were self inflicted . . . the fresh, reddish-purplish wounds were recent, so they must have been. But if the tally marks were made in sequence then they didn't follow the 1, 2, 3 order. The reddish purplish marks were nowhere near end, but they were freshest of all the scars. . . She rubbed her eyes and repeated her mantra quietly.

. . .

Narc approached the cell bars again, stalking Robin with a smile, "Garfield was my guardian."

. . .

It was kind of nice to hear Raven's whispered mantra. . . It reminded him of his mother and when he was little, before the disease made her afraid to be too close to him. He never held it against her, though. He thought he would do the same thing if his child was infected with a strange and weird disease, too, he would be more focused on finding a cure rather than tucking him or her in bed at night. His mother was always a focused woman, she spent hours in the lab, when his father was away, muttering formulas to herself while spoon feeding him mashed yams or while she read him _Cat in the Hat_ or _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_, the only two children's books in their campsite, she'd get inspired and write a formula in the book and continue the story. He remembered all the chicken-scratch in the Cat in the Hat's hat. Memories of his mother rolled and rolled in his head like tumbleweed until the accident. The sudden fall into the memory of the accident caused him to suck in air. Raven eyed him once more, his eyes were closed, but he didn't look like he was having a peaceful sleep.

Beastboy was six or seven then. His mother and father ordered him to go to bed because he tampered with his father's concoctions. He cried himself to sleep that night. The smell of something burning woke him up and immediately he could see bright flames on deck from his small window. He screamed for his mother and father as smoke gathered in his room. He tried to open the door handle, but it was searing hot and the door was locked. He covered his nose and mouth with his shirt, hid underneath the bed, and waited for his parents to save him, but they never came to his rescue. He could only make out muffled noises and something really loud like a gun shot. When he heard the gun shot he ran to the window, but there was too much smoke. He suddenly felt exhausted and nearly slipped getting down from the dresser (used to get a full view out of his window). He then heard footsteps again and he let out a scream, "I'm in here," but neither his dad nor mom busted the door open it was Galtry. He yanked Beastboy up with a wicked smile and although Beastboy kicked and fussed and asked where his parents were over and over again it was no use. He saw his parent and the boat go up with flames on the shoreline. He cried in Galtry's arms.

Galtry was a wicked man. He often forgot to feed Beastboy and referred to him as anything but his name. Before Galtry had big plans for him in America Beastboy once tried to escape to the nearby village when his powers kicked in, but Galtry threatened to kill the chief if he ever tried it again. Galtry told him a nice family wanted him (but Galtry didn't really care if they were nice) and that they offered him a "pretty little penny" for him alive. Because dog food was cheap he fed Beastboy it and he was always told to shut up. . . but Beastboy could tolerate the emotional abuse because when he came to America he met that "nice family" Galtry talked about. It was a family of two a small boy and a hideously obese man, Mr. Carlo. A sudden wave of his victims flashed in his brain when the image of Mr. Carlo's face appeared. He jolted from the infirmary bed panting and sweating.

Raven was there, "Bad dream?" She stated it as if she knew every detail.

Beastboy collected her in his arm, coughing out "please," and shuddering. Raven was taken off guard by this, but after a moment she eased into the hug.

"You're going to get through this Beastboy. . . we're not going to-"

Raven could feel big drops of tears falling on her suit, "But what about Robin? I-I nearly killed someone Raven I'm a murde. . . I don't want to lose you guys you're the closest things I have to a family. . ."

. . .

"I'm destined to Garfield." He smirked, "I won't let _you_ or ANYONE have him any longer"

**. . . . .**

**~~More to come~~**

** NARC is very crazy if you can't tell. . . You'll come to find out that A LOT of the things he says is what Mr. Carlo says.**


End file.
